Evening Sun
by love.etc
Summary: Adaptation of New Moon. Bella and Edward love each other, but is it enough for them to forget their ages and move on? Bella has a dark and dangerous secret that she must keep from Edward at all cost. But will Edward find out and leave her for good?


**Heh fellow Twilight fans. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please do forgive if i make any mistakes here and there.**

**I am risking alot by starting straight after Twilight as an adaption of New Moon. This story would be a rather different. The basic elements would still exist: Werewolf, Their ages etc. But this story would have its own twist and turns. Bella is made to keep a secret from Edward and Edward has some trouble with his own kind now and then. I don't think i would bring in Victoria as there would be too many things going on. But if you guys violently object, i may just try to fit her in somewhere. Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and don't be afraid to tell it like it is.**

**In the first chapter, nothing much happens. Bella and Edward get off to a rocky start in lieu of Bella's eighteenth birthday. The real story would pick up in chapter 2 so keep reading and commenting as you go along:)**

**Chapter 1**

Bella.

Eighteen.

Older.

Edward sighed. Time stands on a delicate weight balance. It gives and takes. Unfairly though, thought Edward as he pondered on what a suitable birthday gift for Bella would be. A rose? A teddy bear? Nah, she would not like anything like that.

_A bite._

NO! Edward slammed his hands onto the steering wheel, fists clenched so tightly a whiter shade of his already pearl white skin formed. As much as he wanted to, he could not sacrifice her soul for his happiness.

_Her_ soul, not his.

It was okay that all of his family members were already doomed to eternal damnation. But Bella, no, she was purer than pure. Lovelier than love itself. He could not possibly destroy the very pureness that had entranced him so deeply before. Another matter for another time perhaps, he thought to himself as he stepped out of his car and smiled as a raven-haired girl rushed into his arms. Bella.

Yes, another time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am running._

_Running for my life_

_A dark form lurks among the shadows. The large, hairy creature stood on all fours and IT is coming for me. Fast. _

_Closer, closer..I run till I could go no further. I give up. _

_I stop. It stops._

_Why wait? Come and get me you monster! I'm all yours! You want my blood, you've got it. I shiver in fear at my own words. I wait, dreading each second that passed, hoping that death would come swiftly._

_It pounces._

Bella woke with a start, her whole body covered in her own perspiration. _Want my blood_. It had happened again. The dream that had haunted her monthly had come once again. It was always the same. Always starting with her running down an endless tunnel, and always ending with the the monster pouncing on her before she woke, terrified to her wits.

Why, Bella whispered to herself as she lay down one final time before heading to the bathroom. _Why me?_

Breakfast was simple. Charlie went about his daily routine as Bella settled herself onto the sofa. Newspaper, coffee, breakfast, work. He only ever breaks his stride to kiss Bella on the forehead before heading out of the door. Bella heard the cruiser's familiar jut-jut-juttering as her dad drove off, leaving her to herself. Before she could indulge any further into the moment to herself, she saw a black convertible pull up onto her driveway. Edward, she thought as her heart gave a gentle lurch. Stuffing down her breakfast, she ran out of the door and into the arms of the one she loved most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they rode to school, Bella could not help but notice the troubled glances Edward was discreetly making at her. Every time Edward looked at her, he frowned, the thins lines from his facial expression almost ruining his beautiful perfect face. _Almost._

What could he possible be thinking about, thought Bella curiously, wishing for the umpteenth time that she could read Edward's mind.

When she could no longer ignore his glances, Bella took a deep breath and said a big, loud "What?!"

Shocked at her outburst, Edward veered the car violently and almost collided into an oncoming vehicle. "Careful!" Bella screamed as she fought to maintain her balance. She already had trouble accepting Edward's thrill for speed, but this? This was too much for Bella. Way too much.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled as he regained his composure, "You scared me Bella." Edward now had a sheepish grin plastered onto his face.

I _scare_ you, Edward? Bella was laughing to herself on the inside, the one who was scary should be Edward.

No, Edward was more than scary, he was _breathtakingly _scary.

The rest of the journey to school was one with little talking involved and more importantly...safe. As the black convertible slid into its regular parking space, a slender young girl with the exact pearl white complexion as edward suddenly appeared at the side of the car.

"Heh Bella!" the girl greeted cheerfully as Bella slid out of the car. The girl then proudly said, "Happy Birthday!" before handing Bella a small gift-wrapped package.

"Thanks Alice, but my birthday is not till tomorrow." Bella smiled at Edward's sister who loved to surprised her, mostly from her future visions she made of her.

"Well, this is like a pre-birthday present. The big one is reserved for tomorrow. It is going to be great, just wait till you see what we have installed for you, eh Edward?" Alice grinned expectantly at Edward. But instead of being enthusiastic about it, Edward just grunted and frowned.

This did not go unnoticed.

"What is it with you today? You have been like this all morning. What exactly is wrong?" Bella was getting very annoyed and if Edward did not answer her..._I would make you pay_, thought Bella, already thinking of a dozen ways for revenge.

"It's just...well I..." Edward glared at Alice who instantly took the hint and left without saying a word. Edward turned to face Bella again. "It's just that I can't get over you always being...well...older, I guess." He lifted his eyelids and looked deep into Bella's eyes with his two own green piercing eyes. They were full of sadness.

Bella was stunned. It was not that she never thought about it, she just thought it did not matter. But now it does, she thought, because its matters to her if it mattered to Edward who loves her, cares for her, protects her and suppose to accept her, regardless.

_Acceptance._ Was it so hard?

Bella was suddenly angry. "Then why not transform me? It is so easy, just one tiny little..."

"NO!" It was Edwards turn to be angry. "Never Bella. _Never._"

"Then how can I make you love me without thinking about our ages? How can i make you accept me as I am, Edward? How?!" Bella was pleading now, tears on the brink of falling.

"I don't know. I really don't know" Edward whispered, urging her not to cry.

"Fine." Bella blurted out, eyes flashing. She stalked off to class as the first period bell rang. And Edward could only look on, helplessly...


End file.
